Miami
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean finds trouble in Miami after a hunt with Caleb. Warning: Spanking...swearing…sex and drugs are discussed in length. Please don't read if you do not like.


**This story had to be under 1000 words for LJ's contest and had to be an adult disciplinarian story, I hope you like it.**

Caleb turned over and moved the blonde girl's arm off his chest to pick it up his phone.

"Yeah."

"This is Dade County Jail will you accept the charges from… Dean Winchester."

"Yes," Caleb said sitting up. Fuck, he'd left Dean less than three hours ago. "Dean?"

"I'm being charged with drug possession."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. John's going to kill your dumb ass, fuck he's going to kill me too."

"Caleb you have to come and get me."

"I'll be there soon," Caleb said getting out of bed. He was going to fucking kill him.

Caleb got out his DEA badge out and walked into the police station, praying this would work.

"I'm here about my partner Dean Winchester," Caleb said holding out the credentials.

"We caught your partner buying ecstasy," Officer Jamison said.

"He's been working undercover trying bust up a drug ring. Call our section chief and he'll confirm who we are," Caleb said handing the man a card.

A few minutes later Jamison walked back out.

"You both look so young I would've never believed you were DEA agents. They're bringing him up now."

"You look like shit man," Caleb said, handing Dean his credentials the minute he walked in the room.

"You don't look much better," Dean quipped playing the part perfectly.

Less than five minutes later they were in Caleb's car driving away from the police station.

"Thanks, Caleb," Dean said happy he was with Caleb. His Dad would have already started to beat his ass.

"If you say one word before we get back to the motel, I'm beating your ass before calling John." Dean shook his head and hoped his friend would calm down.

Caleb looked over at the nineteen year old. He knew Dean was striving for independence, but drugs? Dean knew better and Caleb wasn't going to let him get away with it.

They walked into the motel room and Caleb pointed at the bed, following one of John's interrogation techniques.

"What the fuck, Dean? I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you decide to score some X."

"Once you left I met this hot chick. We started talking and drinking. Finally, she took me out to her car and gave me this blow job oh man what that girl could do with her mouth..."

"Dean, I don't want to hear about the fucking blow job, I want to hear why the hell you were going to buy drugs."

"She said that sex would be amazing on X and if it was anything like that blow job…"

"Dean, shut the fuck up or I'm going to kill you."

Dean looked at Caleb in shock and tried,

"Look man, I'm sorry you had to leave that blond to come and get me."

"You really think that's why I'm pissed? You were going to use fucking drugs, Dean all so you could have superhot sex with a girl you knew all of ten minutes. I get the whole thinking with your dick thing, hell I spend half my life that way, but drugs are off limits no matter what and you know that. Do you realize if you got a bad dose, you could die?" Caleb yelled.

"Yeah, but…"

"There's no yeah but. On top of everything else, you got fucking arrested and I had to chance using my DEA credentials, to get your ass out. Now I get to explain to Bobby why the Miami police department called him in the middle of the night to ask about our credentials. All because maybe just maybe the sex would be mind blowing."

"Caleb..."

"Dean, corner now."

"Caleb…"

"I would fucking move if I were you," Caleb warned. Caleb got out his phone and Dean's stomach dropped, was Caleb calling his Dad?

"Hey, Bobby thanks for running interference with the locals. Yeah we were checking out a lead on another hunt down here. The lead was a bust, so we're heading back up tomorrow. Tell, John everything's ok and I'll have Dean call him in the morning, he's already sleeping. Thanks Bobby," Caleb said hanging up the phone.

Dean turned around and said,

"Thanks Caleb, I really don't know what Dad would have done if you told him about this."

"You're not off the hook Dean. I'm going to give you one hell of a spanking and you're going to take it."

"Come on Caleb, I'm nineteen." Dean tried.

"Yeah and your Dad blistered both of our asses less than a month ago. Drop your jeans and boxers and bend over the table."

"Can't you just punch me or something?"

"Choice A you let me beat your ass, choice B we call John."

Dean's ass was bared and he was over the table in less than a second. Dean's stomach dropped when he heard Caleb taking off his belt. Shit this was going to suck. The next thing Dean knew he felt the fiery pain of the belt across his bare ass. Dean could tell right away that Caleb was pissed and wasn't holding back. Within seconds tears started rolling down his face. Caleb wasn't going to let him off easy, he had contemplated using John's full treatment, but decided he couldn't do that. It was hard enough blistering his buddy's bare ass. Dean tried to wiggle from the burning pain of the belt, but Caleb just held him in place, he was going to make sure this was one lesson Dean would never forget. John had blistered Caleb's ass enough for him to know when the time was up. Finally it was. Dean's ass was a fire engine red along with his sit spots and thighs and Dean was sobbing like a baby. Caleb pulled Dean's boxer's up and pulled his friend into a quick hug. Once Dean calmed down he said,

"I'm sorry Caleb. I just wasn't thinking."

"Yeah you were, you were thinking about getting laid. I'm keeping this under wraps but if I ever hear of you experimenting with drugs again, John's gonna hear about this after I kick your ass even harder."

The End


End file.
